It's My Life
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Following the events after Legacy Day. Raven deals with the consequences of not signing the Book of Legends. Follow her as she continues on with her life at EAH. Multiple pairings. High T for mature themes
1. Alone Time

Raven sighed and flopped onto her bed, it had been a long day. As if things weren't tense enough after legacy day between the royals and the rebels, after the food fight in the cafeteria Apple wouldn't even look at her. But what did she expect, Apple and the rest of them to just forgive her for possibly ruining their futures?

Now even the air in her room seemed a little heavy, she needed some fresh air. Since she had turned in early, Apple wouldn't back for another three hours, and curfew was an extra hour after that. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

The sun was setting over the town of Book End, casting an enchanting orange-pink glow over the shops. Raven continued to wander down the cobble stone road, she pulled a Cerise before she left school and pulled up the hood of her dark purple jacket to hide her face.

The teen sighed, was it really a bad decision not signing the book? She didn't disappear (thank goodness) but now everyone else was unsure about what to do about his or her own destiny. Was it really such a bad thing that they got to decide what they wanted to do with their lives instead of following plan already laid out for them?

Raven had gotten lost in her worries until something caught her eye. Looking to her right she saw a dress. It was . . . lovely. It was just a normal everyday dress, it was something you would probably see a royal wear.

It was sleeveless lilac purple dress with a darker purple ribbon was tied around the hip area to separate the bodice from the skirt. There was white lace covering the top layer of the skirt with a matching cardigan made from the same lace. Strings of white pearls were strewn randomly across the bodice and made it look messy but elegant at the same time. Along with dress in the window was matching pair of lilac heels with little white late bows on them and a pearl bracelet, necklace and headband was placed on the dress's mannequin and completed the outfit.

Raven normally wore her dark clothes because they suited her better, but this dress . . . without another thought she walked into the store.


	2. Best Friends Forever After

Well, the 'Replacing Raven' plan was a bust, and Apple is even more pissed at her. That's what she gets for being thoughtful, more hate and resentment. She didn't even now why she bothered trying to get on Apple's good side again. All those sugary sweet, backhanded comments she would throw in her face about their destiny_-"you're such an important part of _my _story!"-_Raven couldn't remember if the royal was trying to be nice or if she was just rubbing in the fact that she was the big heroine and Raven wasn't.

The teen could still Apple's squeaky voice crying out to her from legacy day-_"H-how can you be so-so selfish!?" _Was she really selfish? Was not wanting to go to Mirror Prison, to be able to do what she wanted to instead of being forced to be the person everyone else needed her to be, selfish?

Raven's pondering was interrupted when a Hatter waltzed into her dorm room. "Ravey Wavey! I've been looking all over for you!" Maddie informed in her normal chipper voice, her smile turning to a slight frown when she saw her best friend on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. "Oh, well don't you look like a Depressing Darnell, what's the matter?" Asked the Wonderlander as she came to sit next to Raven.

"It's nothing Maddie." Raven replied and looked up from her pillow. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Apple."

"Oh." Maddie said simply.

"Yeah." Raven rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Is she right? Was I being selfish when I didn't sign the book?"

"Oh Raven." Maddie shook head. "You are one of the most selfless people I know. If anyone's selfish, it's Apple."

Raven shot up into a sitting position and stared at her friend. Maddie never said mean about anybody, well, at least not so bluntly.

"Ravey, like I said before, you did the right thing, don't let any of those meanies tell you otherwise!" Maddie proclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest with a big pout on her lips.

The Goth smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

The Hatter giggled before her hands reached up to her hat and pulled out two cups of steaming hot tea. She offered it to her best friend forever after. "Tea?"


	3. Lunch

"So then I said-'Yeah, sure. _that's _why I wear the hood.'" Cerise told and the other girls laughed. Raven, Maddie, Cerise and Cedar sat at the rebel's table in the cafeteria, eating their lunch and talking about events that occurred on the weekend. It was peaceful, the royals and rebels weren't at each other's throats and Raven and Apple were on speaking terms again.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hunter?" Raven asked and looked all around for the male rebel.

Cerise nodded. "Yeah, he said something about not coming to lunch 'cause he was meeting up with someone."

"Oh, I wonder who." Cedar wondered, tapping her chin.

Maddie gasped in delight. "Ooh! Maybe he has a secret girlfriend!"

"Really? Hunter having a girlfriend?" Raven repeated. "If that's the case, why would he keep it a secret?"

"Becaaaause," Started Maddie. "Maybe she's a royal and they can't go public with their relationship because of all the ridicule they would receive!"

The three other girls looked at each other then shook their heads. "Naaaah." They said together.

"Well speaking of royals." Raven giggled at Cerise, who was staring past them towards the royal's table. "Cerise seems to be into one."

The Hatter and the puppet turned to see who Cerise was ogling at and found that her gaze was directed at Daring Charming, who was chatting to Apple.

Their giggling snapped the hood-wearing girl out of her daze and the blush of embarrassment that stained her cheeks was as red as her hood. "U-uh, what? I'm _not _into Daring!"

"You so are!" Cedar laughed.

"So not!" Cerise growled back.

"Uh Cerise, you got a little drool, right there." Raven teased, pointing at her chin. That's when Maddie busted out laughing, and just seeing the Hatter in hysterics caused the rebels including he angry Cerise to laugh as well.


	4. Awkward

So Maddie had been completely right about Hunter having a secret girlfriend, even more scandalous was the fact it was Ashlynn. Don't get her wrong; Raven was over the moon for them. A rebel and a royal dating? It was revolutionary. But then Ashlynn broke it off with Hunter just the day before the big True Hearts day dance, and Raven didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help but think that Apple had something to do with it.

And that speech Ashlynn made at the dance to Hunter was so beautiful, the two of them would be together for along time. Raven was even happier when Apple accepted there relationship. It was the first step to Apple coming to terms with Raven's decision about writing her own destiny; maybe there was hope for them all!

But she didn't her heart would be broken on the same day. It was her own fault really, why did she ever think it was Daring who wrote the note? She had been so hopeful that there was actually someone out there actually liked her, and in the end it was Dexter. Sweet, cute, caring Dexter that was always nice to her since the day they met. He had liked her all along. If only she had got to him sooner, but it was too late. Cupid had made a move, he was hers. She just hoped they were happy. And they were still all friends so she couldn't be completely sad.

Raven got lost in her thoughts again and didn't realize where she was going until she crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry-" The Goth froze when she saw who it was. It was Dexter, he looked a little dazed from the collision, with his glasses crooked and his scarf a little out of place.

"O-oh, uh Raven! Um, sorry, guess I didn't see you there." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it was my fault, I got . . . distracted." Raven rubbed her arm nervously. "Oh! Look what I've done." Raven laughed and placed her hands on the Prince's glasses and fixed placed them properly back onto the bridge of his nose.

But when she was done she didn't pull away, time stopped when she looked into his eyes. Were they always this blue? They were so enchanting and pulled you in. They didn't move, they just stood there in the empty corridor, looking into each other's eye's like they were the only two people in the world.

Dex didn't know where the sudden boost in confidence came from, but he reached up and placed his hands on top of Raven's hands that were still holding his glasses.

"Raven . . ." Dexter started.

Raven blushed. "Yes . . . ?"

"I . . . I-"

"Raven!" Maddie yelled and ran down towards the two. Raven and Dexter jumped apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Maddie had reached them both, but frowned when she felt the sudden tension. "Did I interrupt something?-"

"No!" The two other teens screamed together.

Dex blushed and stuttered out. "Y-you know, I-I, uh, actually gotta get to class so-"

"Y-yeah, me too, um, bye!" Raven said and waved awkwardly at the Prince who nodded shakily and ran-_sprinted _down the hall.

The Hatter looked at Raven, to the direction Dexter had run off, and then back to Raven. "Um, what was that?"

Raven shrugged and let out a sigh. "I have no hexing idea."


	5. Sleepover Part 1

"How does this look?" Cedar asked if she twirled in a new dress she had bought, showing it off to her friends. The rebels were currently having a sleepover in Raven's dorm room since it was currently Apple free since she had her own sleepover to attend at Briar and Ashlynn's dorm room.

Ashlynn smiled. "It looks lovely on you Cedar. Orange is definitely your color." The others nodded in agreement. Ashlynn Ella was also with them, since she was technically both a royal and a rebel. Raven wanted to be nice and invite her to their sleepover, an invitation that she had accepted.

"Hey Ash, we haven't asked you yet but," Cerise, who was seated on a dark violet beanbag place at end of Raven's bed, began. "How did Apple and the others react to you not going to their sleepover?" The other rebels nodded, all curious as well.

Ashlynn, who lied on the floor, propped up on some pillows, frowned. "Well . . . Apple wasn't happy."

"Go on." Maddie, who was seated next to Raven on the bed sipping tea, said.

"Well, Apple started talking about the sleepover at lunch, and already expected me to be there, and Raven had already asked me so I couldn't just ditch you guys. So I told her I wasn't coming because I was going to get hang out with you guys. The others were kinda okay with it, then Apple got upset . . ."

" –And over reacted." Raven finished.

The nature lover laughed bitterly. "It wouldn't be Apple if she didn't. She started going on about me ditching _them_, called me a traitor and stormed off."

The other girls gasped. "No hexing way, she did not-she really said that to you?" Raven asked, astonished at Apple's actions.

Ash nodded. "She had enough trouble trying to accept me and Hunter being together, but me leaving the royals to hand out with you guys for a while? I think it was the last straw for her."

"Well, never mind that, she'll get over it." Raven shrugged. "Just know we're your friends too, you can hang out with us anytime." The rest nodded.

Ashlynn blushed and smiled a their kindness. "Aw, thanks guys."


End file.
